Breaking
by cain aidan
Summary: What happens when Shuichi breaks inside and becomes like Yuki? Can anyone warm the once loving pink haired boy? ShuxYuki
1. Shattered inside

There I was, holding the gun in my hands, blood splattered across my face. I dropped it, falling to my knees. I started sobbing, my shoulders rocked with each cry. What had I done? Me....a _murderer. _

I glanced at the bodies in front of me, no longer apart of this world. Lucky bastards. I wish now that they had killed me. I laid down, my body cold and now shivering. I heard footsteps, someone callling my name, but my body failed me. I closed my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't wake up again.

(**Yuki's POV**)

I ran in the streets, towarss the sound of a gun shot. 'No, don't let him be dead.', that thought kept running itself through my mind. I was getting closer, I could hear his cries of pain. They were heart-wrenching.

I came across three bodies. Two laid lifeless, with bullets through their chests. I saw him, and ran next to him. 'Thank god.' I thought as I felt his heartbeat running through his body. He was unconsicous, blood splattered on his face. Then I saw the gun in front of him. Oh god, he had made the same mistake I had when I was younger.

I picked him up, and walked back towards our home. I would call Tohma and have him fix the mess later. I opened the door with my shoulder, and slammed it closed with my foot.

I took Shuichi into our bedroom, laying him down onto the soft comforter. He started shaking, sobs rocking his body. "It's okay Shu, I'm here. Don't cry, please don't cry." I said, trying to comfort my pink haired lover.

(**Shuichi's POV**)

I heard Yuki's voice, saying half-hearted phases. I knew that he woudn't want me around after he learned the truth about me. I started crying again, the pain shaking my body painfully. My throat was dry, my arms burned, my legs going numb.

But the most thing that hurt was my heart. I woudn't be able to take it if Yuki left me again. When he came back, I was afraid that he would do the same stunt again. I knew after that, that he didn't love me. He never did and never will.

I just don't remeber what happened before I killed the two men. What caused me to do something so sinister? My head started throbbing as I thought. I groaned in pain an Yuki stroked my cheek. His hand felt cool, very nice against my skin.

I started coming and going out of consicsnous and then finally I drifted into a deep, numbing slumber.

(**Yuki's POV**)

I heard Shuichi's light snore, taking it as a sign of him sleeping. I went into the bathroom, getting a bottle of medication and a glass of water.

I wonder what Shuichi will be like. Will he be like me? Cold and heartless? I didn't want that. My warm and hyper active bundle of joy now was going to become a mininture me?

* * *

How was it? If you didn't guess, the first part is Shuichi's POV. Please Review and be nice na no da!


	2. new additude

I woke up out of my numbing slumber. The bed is soft and warm, but I still feel cold, like I'm frozen.

"You awake?" Yuki asked me. He was laying next to me, his body not as cold as mine. "Yeah" I anwsered, trying to sit up. Everything hurt, but I didn't let it show. Yuki tried to help me get comfortable but I yelled at him, "Leave me alone.".

(**Yuki's POV**)

I was shocked. Did _he_ just yell at me? I let go of him, and slid back into the blankets. What's happened to my Shu? I looked into his amthyst eyes; no longer inviting. "Shuichi, do you want to eat?" I asked, trying to get alittle conversation. He just shook his head at me.

(**Shuichi's POV**)

I was finally sitting up properly in the bed. I tried to stand up, but I guess I failed because I was on the floor now. I stood up again, succeding. Yuki was over on my side, looking at me strangley. I glared at him, telling him silently to leave me the hell alone. Yuki walked away then, his eyes seemed to soften with sadness. I heard him talking on the phone, I wonder who was on the other side.

"Tohma?" Yuki asked.

"Eiri, what is it?" Tohma asked, curious.

"Are you at your office now?" Yuki said, staring at the floor.

"Yes, if you need anything come down." Tohma said, looking out his office window in NG Studios.

"I will be there in 10 mins. Bye." Yuki hung up, walking back to the bedroom.

I sat down on the bed, wondering what Yuki wanted from Tohma. I went to the night stand where some pills and a glass of water were. I swallowed the pills and set the glass down. It made me feel alittle better.

I went to the closet and grabbed some of my comfotable clothes and went into the bathroom.

I sat on the floor, my head throbbing. Maybe the medicine wasn't doing it's job.

I came out of the bathroom, my vision getting blurred, then _THUD._

(**Yuki's POV**)

I ran into our bedroom to find Shuichi on the ground, his breathes short and shallow. I held him close to my chest, trying to comfort him. I laid him on the bed, once again.

He opened his eyes, glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. What did I do to make him look at me like that?

"Don't....touch.....me." He said, his breathing still quick and sharp. I put my hand to his forehead, he was burning up.

"What did I say Yuki?" Shu asked me, giving me the same death glare. His eyes seemed to be darker, colder. I mumured sorry, but he didn't hear me. I went into our bathroom and grabbed some tylonel from the medicine cabinet that we had. I gave him the pills and water, he took them and handed it back to me.

I left the room to work on my latest novel, but I couldn't write. I was going to go to Tohma's office later, at 2:00. It was 1:00 now, I guess I should start getting dressed.

I took a shower, Shuichi was now asleep in our bed. He looked peaceful but not happy. He was going to be like me now, and I would have to treat him with kindness. Would I?

* * *

Sorry about not getting very far into the story plot :]. I will write more and......well you'll just have to read. tell me what you think about it guys!


	3. what happened in the begining

"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi yelled in a singsong voice. He ran across the apartment Yuki and he owned, towards the study.

"Great." Yuki mumbled to himself, tapping away at the keyboard. He wouldn't be able to get any work done now that his pink haired menace was home. He saved the writing onto his laptop and glanced at the door.

'Where is he?' Yuki thought. He came out of the study, to find a weeping Shuichi holding a bloody knee. "Yuuuuki! It hurt's!" Shuichi cried loudly. Yuki ran his fingers through his sun-kissed, medium-lenght hair.

He sighed and walked away from his [supposed] lover. He had a deadline to make anyways.

Shuichi stopped crying when he heard the study door slam close. Why didn't Yuki care for him? Sometimes he wondered if Yuki ever did truly love him. Yuki never said the three simple words, never showed it through emotions, and never did anything to prove it to Shuichi.

If Shuichi wanted to, he could probably just leave and Yuki would never go looking for him. Shuichi stood up, ignoring the slight pain his knee sent through his leg.

He went into the bathroom, wiping the blood off and placing a pink bandaide on the cut. He went to the bedroom, dressing into casual clothes. He wore a black tanktop, with a pair of black grey loose-fitting skinny jeans.

He closed the front door behind him, locking it. He stepped out of the building, nodding 'Hello' to the security out front. He was down a alley, poorly lit.

Shuichi started up his pace when he heard some footsteps behind him. Then, a gunshot. He glanced behind, only to find 2 drunken men following him.

The one on the right was muscular, with the gun in one hand, a beer in the other.

The man beside him was a bit shorter, but muscluar all the same. He was staggering along the ground next to his partner.

"Hay, yer perty kute, boy." The one with the gun stuttered. Shuichi backed away, against a brick wall. 'Damn!' Shuichi screamed mentally. He remembered the experience with Aizawa and the guys he hired to rape him.

The other man came closer, knocking his partner over onto the ground. The gun slid across the ground, to Shuichi's feet. The man stood up, anger clearly visible on his features. Shuichi picked the gun up, not intending to use it.

The man stood up, backing away then charging at Shuichi......then...........

I woke up. I was sweating, and I was burning up. I took my shirt off, throwing it on the ground. I looked around the room, inside the bedroom. I fell back onto my pillow, staring at the ceiling.

Is that what had happened? Did I truly kill someone? I stood up, walking into the bathroom. I looked horrible, glaring at my image in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes, my skin a deathly pale. Ugh, like the americans said, 'I looked like Shit'.

I left the bedroom, stumbling into the living room. No Yuki. I noticed a note in Yuki's handwriting:

_Shuichi,_

_I'll be back later. _

_Yuki_

Ugh, Yuki. I don't know why, but I just don't feel like having anyone around me anymore. My heart aches now. Yuki doesn't really love me, he's just using me for his own pleasure. I know Hiro is my friend, but it doesn't feel right to think of anyone even as a aquiantance.

What's happened to me? I grabbed a notebook with all my lyrics in it and a down on the couch, the lyrics poured out of me.

What's happening?

Why am I tempted to lose all self control?

What's happening?

Why did I let myself go, oh oh oh.....

Now here I lay with nothing to say,'

If I open my mouth, I'll lose the control I gathered.....

My heart, frozen

My soul, gone cold

My body, now numb

What's happening?

You've all become....My newborn enemy

Leave me alone

Or I'll lose my control

Dont touch me

Or ill breakdown

Im so terribly tempted to lose my self control

in front of my.......newborn enemy

I sighed, putting the notebook on the table. I laid back on the couch, my head throbbing once again. I tried to remember my dream, but it just made my headache worse. I closed my eyes, hoping to numb the pain again, but then the door opened.

Yuki stepped into the apartment, looking at me curiously. He sat next to me, turning the TV on. I glanced at him, he looked tired and worried.

What would happen to us if I lost my self control I've been gathering ever since I came home in fornt of my new enemy?


	4. Shu, what happened?

* * *

I walked into the flat, coming back from Tohma's office. I had visited him to talk about the incident and Shuichi.

He told me some foolish things to try on Shuichi, but I doubt any of them would work. Some of them he had tried on me after the Kitizawa [sorry if I mispelled it] episode.

Shuichi was passed out on the couch, laying on his belly. Behind those eyes, was a shattered soul. God, listen to me now...

I sat next to him as quietly as I could, but of course it wasn't quiet enough. Shuichi opened his eyes, glancing at me and then he got up towards the bedroom.

I guess I'll try plan one.

I walked into the kitchen, making all of Shuichi's favorites. I put the dishes onto a tray and carried it back to _our_ bedroom.

Shuichi was asleep, the moonlight brightening up his angelic features. I felt a small smile creep its way onto my lips. I placed the tray on the nightstand, hoping the aroma will awake my sleeping beauty.

God, what am I saying to myself? I sound like I'm in one of my romance novels. And isn't talking to yourself a sign of some mental illness?

I sighed and walked out of the room. So what if Shuichi is like me? Now I won't ever miss another deadline becasue of all the newfound silence. Yeah, this is for the best. Shuichi can never be hurt by me again either. He will have a even colder heart then mine.

I woke up from my trance when I heard someone rumagging through the kitchen. Shuichi went back into the bedroom, not taking anything with him. After a minuter, he came back out fully dressed. He was wearing his grey loose-fitting skinny jeans with a almost neon blue tee under his tight black hoodie.

"Where are you going?" I asked coldly. He glanced at me and continued putting his shoes on. "Oi, brat! I asked you something!" I said. He grabbed his sunglasses from his pocket and looked at me. "I am going out." He anwsered, even harsher then my tone. Shuichi walked out of the flat, slamming the door closed.

I went back to my study, typing up my novel. The heroine is trying to save the person she loves from himself. Of course, the ending will be tragic. Most of my fans probably expect that anyways.....

(**Shuichi's POV**)

Walking along these streets make me sleepy. All of the people have their own lives, which include their own drama. I wonder if anyone is like me? Did they kill someone and not get in trouble? Did they now have a heart the beats purely because it hates the body it's in? I would say no, but hey, you never know.

I stopped in front of the grocery store, stepping inside. I grabbed a small shopping basket and walked down the aisles. I grabbed some instant ramen, a box of strawberry pocky, and some vanilla ice cream. I paid for my items and started back towards the apartment.

I felt some drops fall onto my hair, so I picked up my pace. Then, being me, I tripped. The water splashed my face, but the groceries were safe. I stood up, swearing under my breath. My shirt was dirty, and my head was throbbing now. I walked again, not caring for the strange stares I was receiving or the now pouring rain.

A car pulled up next to me, but I didn't stop. Then, someone yelled my name. "Shu-chan!" Ryu and K yelled out to me. I glared at the people behind me, but they didn't seem to notice. They came running towards me.

"What are you doing out in this weather, Shuichi? You'll catch your death." K said, holding a umbrella over us. He put his hand up to my forehead, I smacked it away. "I was heading back to Yuki's apartment, but then I fell." I said, making sure K saw my glare. It didn't bother him.

"Shu-chan, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Ryu asked in his kid voice. I blinked, not noticing the tears running down my face. I fell onto Ryu, not able to stand any longer. My head was spinning, my body was heavy. Ryuichi held onto me, then, I closed my eyes, longing for the darkness to take me.

(**Normal POV**)

Ryuichi looked at K, holding Shuichi's light body in his embrace. Shuichi was burning up, and now he was passed out. They carried him to the limo, laying him down on the comfortable seats.

They took him back to Ryuichi's apartment.

"I'm going to go to Yuki-san's house to find out what happened to my lead vocalist. Ryu, I'll be back soon." K said, walking out of the flat.

Ryuichi wondered, 'What happened, Shu?'

* * *

So, how'd you guys like it? I personally like this chapter, but the next one will be the best to come. :3 na no da!


	5. Tradegy

I was typing when I heard someone knocking on my door. I stood up and walked into the hallway, the knocking starting up again.

"Hello, Mr. Yuki." K said, walking into my apartment. He sat on the couch, patting a spot next to him, signaling me to sit next to him.

"Ryu and I found Shuichi walking around outside, in the pouring rain. When we reached him, he was crying and then passed out. What in the world happened to him?" K said, staring at me. You wouldn't be able to tell on the outside, but inside, I was shocked. Shuichi was crying? And why? All these questions were running around in my head. "Yuki-san, do you know what happened?" K asked me again. I nodded, I told him everything that had happened. He nodded , telling me silently that he understood everything I was saying.

"Well, all of that would probably tramuatize him." K nodded. "I will bring Shuichi home later, when he awakes." K said, standing up. Something told me that I could trust the blonde American. He walked out, I nodded my goodbye to him and closed the door.

I sat down on the couch, sighing. My Shuichi was being comforted by another man, and that other man happened to be Ryuichi, who is also in love with Shu. Great.

------

(**Shuichi's POV**)

I woke up from my numbing sleep, finding Ryu in the chair next to the bed I was lying in. The curtains were closed, some sunlight lighting part of the elegant room. The walls were painted a light blue, and the carpeting was white. While observing the surroundings, I noticed a picture of me and Ryu hanging on the wall.

I remember when we took the photo, it was around December last year. The photographer had wanted me on Ryuichi's back, the snowing falling around us. It was fun, and the pictures came out good. They were placed in the hottest magazine in Japan, TNO. I think it stands for, "Today's Number One" or something along those lines.

"Your finally awake." Ryu said, not in his usual 3 year old state-of-mind. "Yeah." I said, sitting up. My head was throbbing, and my body ached, but I didn't let it show. "Do you want some medicine?" Ryuichi asked me, sitting on the end of the pink blanketed bed. I tried standing, then I walked over to bathroom. "Where is it at, Sakuma?" I asked, looking at him.

"Why don't you sit down and let me take care of you, Shu?" Ryu asked me, I glared at him. "I can take care of myself, Sakuma." Once I said that, he looked hurt. His usually fun-filled eyes were now pained, he truly looked depressed. But, what do I care? The only important person in my life is me, myself, and I.

K came in, holding his fateful magnum in his right hand. "Is everything alright, Ryuichi, Shuichi?" He asked, putting the weapon next to his side. "It's fine." I said coldly. I started back to the bathroom, hoping they would not follow me.

(**Ryuichi's POV**)

"What happened, Ryu?" K asked me, looking at Shuichi in the bathroom. I hid my face from view, silent tears falling from my face. "S-Shuichi has changed." I said, my voice cracking. K sat down next to me on the bed, his hand on my shoulder for support. "Yuki told me everything, would you like me to tell you why he has [changed]?" K asked me, pulling me next to him. I nodded, lifting my head up. I wiped my tears away and looked at K.

He told me everything, from Shuichi killing two men to us finding Shuichi. I cried, knowing my secret love was in pain. It hurt me to know that Shuichi felt the way he did now.

"When you see Shuichi, you musn't overwhelm him with your feelings. And Ryu, maybe you shouldn't bring Kuma with you when you talk to Shuichi. We need to give him time and the right amount of love to heal his heart." K said, standing up from the bed. He gave a small smile and left the room.

I sat on the bed, waiting for Shuichi to return. Then, I heard a heart-wrenching scream. I ran to the bathroom, horrified at the sight before me. K came in after that, pushing me aside. All I could do what cry as Shuichi was dying before me. K held Shuichi in his arms, calling 9-1-1. "Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?" The woman said on the other end of the line. "Yes, I have a young man who has cut himself, please hurry." K said, then he hung up the phone. He grabbed some bandages, wrapping them around Shuichi's blood covered wrists.

The paramedics arrive shortly after the phone call, taking Shuichi to the hospital. K and I drove there, calling everyone to tell them what had happened. Once we arrived, everyone was already there. Tohma was comforting Yuki, Suguru and Hiro crying together. I sat down, K holding me while I sobbed.

(**Normal POV**)

Everyone who was involved in Shuichi's life, expect Shuichi's family, who weren't able to come because they were at a furneral, was in the hospital's waiting room. Yuki was harrassing the nurses and doctor's for information about Shuichi's condition and when they will be able to see him.

After a few tries, Yuki was successful. A nurse who was working with Shuichi's doctor told him that Shuichi was in surgury, getting his wrist's sewn up and a cut on his leg fixed. She said that Shuichi had several injury's: 4 very deep cuts on each wrist, 2 deep cuts on his leg, and a slash on his stomach. Yuki flinched when he heard this, knowing how much pain his lover must have been in to inflict these onto himself. He told everyone, some gasps and cries coming from the news.

After a hour, the doctor came out. "Shuichi Shindou's family?" He called out. Yuki jumped, "I'm Shuichi's lover. How is he?" Yuki said, harrassing the doctor. "Shuichi is in stable condition. You can bring one more person with you to see him." The doctor said, glancing at everyone who was looking at the two. "I'll come." Hiro said, leaping from his seat. Ryu and K would go after that, and so on.

"Here is his room. Please don't talk to loud and don't touch his legs or arms." The doctor took his leave, letting the pair have their time. "Look at him. I wonder what kind of pain he must have been in to try and kill himself?" Hiro asked, not talking to anyone in particular. Yuki sat in the black leather chair next to Shuichi's bed. His lover didn't look right here. Even in sleep, Shuichi still looked like he was in pain. Yuki wondered if he looked like this when he first killed Kitazawa.

"Shuichi, were here." Yuki whispered to the small form on the white hospital bed. He brushed Shuichi's pink hair out of his face. He looked so pale, dark circles under his eyes. Atleast while he was here, he would be getting much needed rest.

* * *

so? I hope you guys liked it! this time i took the time to edit, and i should be getting a beta reader soon! you should read my other story too!


	6. choice

It is dark here. I could hear something, someone talking in the background. "We're here." the voice said. I just couldn't remember who. No, I don't want to know who it is and why they're here. I want to be alone, never to wake from this place.

Ugh, but that beeping in the background is starting to get very irriating. I screamed, now I'm fruasterated. I can feel pain again. Someone is grabbing at my wrists. Hey, that hurts! Damn, what are they doing?

-----

(**Normal POV**)

Yuki and the doctor assigned to Shuichi were talking, then Shuichi screamed. They rushed over to him, he was thrashing on the bed. The doctors held Shu down, injecting him with a low sedative. He stopped, going back into a light sleep.

"What happened?" Yuki yelled, concerned about what had just happened.

"Mr. Shindou was trying to wake up, and with the sedative still in his system, his body reacted violently." The doctor said, trying to talk smart. Yuki went back to his lover's side, holding hand in hand.

-----

"I wish you the best in health, Mr. Shindou-san." The doctor said, taking the I.V out of his arm.

"Thank You." Shuichi replied. Thanks to Tohma, Shuichi was able to get out of the hospital right away. Of course, Yuki was the one that asked Tohma to do the deed.

Shuichi and Yuki walked out of the hospital, heading to Yuki's car. Today, Shuichi was going to get his own car. Yuki was against it, but the new Shuichi didn't care for his opinion. He wanted a _very_ fast car.

"What do you want to get, Shuichi?" Yuki asked, his eyes glued to the road.

"Why does it matter to you?" Shuichi mumbled, looking out the window. He didn't feel like talking to Yuki, or anyone for that matter. Sooner or later, their all going to want to discuss his 'depression' or 'problems'.

They stopped when they arrive at the car dealership. They had tons of cars here. From a Mini Van to a SSC Ultimate Aero. A man, in his mid-forty's with short grey hair came up to the pair. He was a very chubby man. "Hello, how may I help you folks?" The salesman said, glancing at the two.

"Here to buy your son a car, sir?" He asked, looking at Yuki. Yuki started laughing, wiping the tears away from his golden eyes. "Excuse me?" Shuichi exclaimed. He was furious. Him? Yuki's son? No way in hell would this guy keep thinking that.

"I am not in ANY way related to Yuki Eiri!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki stopped laughing when he heard this. I mean, Shuichi didn't have to say it so coldly. "I'm his boyfriend." Yuki said, wrapping his arm around Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi growled, "No your not." Yuki dropped his arm, a frown forming on his face. "You don't mean that." He said, looking at Shu with sorrowful eyes. "I do. I don't know what came over be before, but YOU are NOT my boyfriend. I don't even want anyone as my friend." Shu said, walking away.

He advanced to the Lamborghini's, admiring a black Gallardo with a maroon strip down the side. The salesman glanced at Yuki, who was wearing his emotionless mask. He walked towards Shuichi, liking the choice he chose. "Do you like it?" The salesman asked, smiling at the price tag. All shuichi did was nod, and give the man his credit car. He wiped the card, giving forms and papers to the young man. Once he signed everything, he glanced at Yuki, feeling something,b but he wasn't sure, and drove off.

-----

(**Yuki's POV**)

Why? Why would Shuichi say that? Does he truly want to be alone, not to have friends, not to have me anymore? He....he's becoming like me.

I drove, following Shuichi's new Lamborghini. Shuichi had bought a new house, closer to Hiro and N-G Records. I wonder if I can ever get my Shu back. But, why did he cut his wrist's? Is he depressed? Well, I guess anyone would be after murdering two people. God, listen to me. Worrying like I'm a douting housewive.

Shuichi parked his car in the garage, I parked mine on the side of the street. The house was beautiful, fitting Shuichi's Angelic Presence. God, what I would do to just have him back and smiling again.

After I handed him the rest of his things, I left. I know it might be a bad descision, considering Shuichi's hospital visit and him just getting released hours ago. What if he tries it again? He could kill himself if he wanted to.

I guess I will have to trust his old self and the happiness he has left.

-----

(**Shuichi's POV**)

I was finally alone. No more Ryuichi, K, Hiro, Tohma, Suguru, and most of all, no more Yuki.

If I wanted to, I could end it right here. I wouldn't be in pain or sadness anymore, but most of all, I won't feel guilty anymore. I can still see the men in my dreams, lying in pools of their own blood. I get feel the gun in my hands, blood on my face.

Why? Why did Yuki have to yell at me that day, why did I have to run out, why did I have to kill those people? God, if that wouldn't of happened, we would all be happy again. I would be sitting with Yuki, together in our apartment.

Now, here I am, ready to die. Maybe, just maybe , if Yuki said he loved me again, I might go back to the way I used to be. But, If I couldn't heal the snow, how can the snow heal me?

* * *

Okay everyone, its your choice now. How should Shuichi commit Suicide and should he die? Choices, Gun, pills or razor and death or live?


	7. i love you damnit!

I held the gun in my hands, the hard, cold exterior rubbing against my hand. I remember the night, vidid images thanks to my colorful imagination and memory.

I heard a car pull up, someone running to the front door. I knew who it was, or atleast had an idea of who it might be. Once the blonde entered the room I was in, he stopped and shock was all over his features.

No one probably thought the Shuichi Shindou, Bad Luck's lead vocalist, hyper active fuzz ball, would be suicidal. I didn't even believe myself for awhile. But then, looking at Yuki, I knew what I had to do. I don't want to be in this guilty world, with so much pain and suffering to have to endure every single fucking day.

"Shu, please, put the gun down." Yuki begged me, I could see it in his usual emotionless eyes. He was being genuine right now. I had to laugh at this. Yuki Eiri, cold, heartless bastard, was now showing his lover the things the boy had wanted all along, even when the moment was not right. I glared at him after my chuckles died off. I placed a bullet into the gun, taking the safety off. Who would have thought I would end it myself, like this? I guess I'm as unpredictable as it gets.

"Yuki, do you love me?" I asked, staring at Yuki with sobs rocking my body.

----

(**Yuki's POV**)

"Yuki, do you love me?" Shuichi asked, starting to sob uncontrollably. I wanted to just hold the small form in my embrace, so he couldn't hurt himself and feel alone anymore. I stepped towards him, he shifted more into the wall. It hurt me, to know he was afraid and wanted to kill himself to leave the pain behind and me.

"Shu, please put the gun down." I begged, stopping in my tracks when he held the gun firm in his hands. They were not shaking anymore.

"Do you love me Yuki?" He asked again, starting to sob. Every single cry of pain was heart-wrenching. I knew he was going to kill himself if I didn't say they three simple words that would mean so much to him.

But could I? I knew I truly did love him, but, it wasn't easy for me to say that. Even when I first admitted to myself, it was hard. Could I say it now? I swallowed past the lump in my throat, getting ready to anwser his question and save his life.

His eyes lit up alittle bit as he saw I was about to speak, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. His eyes, those usually beautiful, full-of-life eyes were now dead. I saw him move the gun slowly, tears silently falling to the floor from his eyes.

I screamed the words, "I, love you.". He dropped the gun, stunned. I took in my breathes, hoping that those words had saved him. He smiled, my Shuichi smiled again.

I'd healed him as he'd healed me. He jumped into my arms, his body was cold. But, all that mattered right no is that I got my Shu back, the most important person in my life, back.

He leaned away from me, "I love you Yuki." With that, he kissed me, and I kissed him back, showing him how much I loved him that night.

* * *

im sorry the ending was alil rushed, i am super duper tired! ah, well, atleast I granted your wishes! shu-chan lived and yuki got him back. so HAHA person who tried to guess my story line/plot, whatever! I won! happy dance Kuma! bye bye wonderful readers! na no da :3


End file.
